A one shot
by Inkcaster
Summary: Huh. I was bored I guess....and my cousin and I were trying to make eachother mad...I didn't want to I guess, so I wrote a Deitema...:D sorry for gaara's ooc XD


Uh...deticated to Don't-Stop-Believing (just a small town girl...livin in a lonely world..smack sorry XD)

On a cold, windy Saturday in Konoha, Deidara-san, a member of the Akatsuki Clan, was taking a walk. ( dont ask me why noone caught him... XD ) As he was walking in the park, he saw a woman, sitting on a bench, shivering. He saw her sand village headband, and noticed she was from the same village as his good departed friend, Sasori no danna. He felt as if he should help her, and asked her, "Are you cold...yeah?"

nod...shiver...twitch..

"Here...take this." he said, while handing her his cloak. She accepted it thankfully, and invited him to sit. He joined her, and they started to talk. "So...yeah...what are you doing in Konoha??"

"My brother, the Kazekage, is on some business. So I'm waiting for him."she replied.

"Oh crap!" he thought. The Kazekage was Gaara, the jinjurikii that Sasori killed, and was revived. Hopefully the girl did not recognise him as Sasori's partner in the capture. " Oh, that's pretty cool, yeah, so...what did you say your name was??

"Oh! My name is Temari, what is yours?? she said happily, as if enjoying his presence.

He said the first name that came to his mind, that was not known to her. " Tobi!" he said, hoping she would not see through his lies.

"Oh...Tobi san...that's cute...So..." She said. They talked for about an hour or so, and then Deidara had to leave. The next day, Deidara went to the sand village, to say hello again. But this time, things went wrong. Gaara answered the door.

"YOU!"he yelled.

"WHAT,WHAT??" she responded, running in and tumbling over a box. "Tobi!!" she cried when she looked up.

"TOBI!!WHAT??YOUR NAME IS DEIDARA YOU...JERK!! AAGGHH!!YOU MURDERER!!"

"What?? Is that true??" said Temari, dumbstruck...

"I'm sorry Temari...I didn't know Gaara was your BROTHER...If I did know, then I mighta made the killing part less painful...yeah."

"LESS PAINFUL?? YOU PULLED SHIKAKU OUTTA ME YOU...AAG!!"Gaara was yelling with all his might. He lunged at Deidara, who just shrugged him off

"Hey,hey...what's going on??" said Kankuro, who was in his pj's at 1:00pm.

"THIS HAS THE NERVE TO SHOW UP ON MY DOORSTEP ASKING FOR TEMI'S HAND!! WHAT? HIS MOUTHY HAND AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM??"Gaara shrieked.

"Gaara, calm down!! Please!!" whispered Temari, covered with tears.

"Temari, I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused your family, yeah." said Deidara, the only one keeping his cool. He went over, and hugged Temari, and started to comfort her.

"GET YOUR SCURVIED HANDS OFF MY SISTER YOU!!"he yelled.

Deidara chuckled, "Scurvy? heh..wow. That was the worst comeback EVER."

Kankuro was having a hard time keeping Gaara from doing something stupid.

"Stop..." said Temari, still frightened at the sight of her brother in such turmoil. Kankuro finally got a hold of Gaara and clamped his hand over his mouth. Gaara fumed.

" I think he doesn't like this. I say go ahead, and I'm going to chose for Gaara...he says fine...right bro?"Kankuro chuckled, forcing Gaara to shake his head in approval. Gaara kicked his stomach. "OOPH!" Gaara ran out and punched Deidara in the face.

Deidara shook his head and said "Ow. Huh...was that supposed to hurt?"Gaara grabbed a wad of dirt and threw it in Deidara's eye. "OW!" Deidara shrilled, rubbing his eye. Temari went up to Gaara and hugged him.

"Can I please marry him? He wont hurt me, I swear. If he does, then you can.."she gulped " kill him." Deidara, done rubbing his eyes, tried to hold in his laughter about the thought.

"Even if it's an accident?" Gaara sneered. He liked the idea of killing Deidara. "Payback." he thought.

"Yes" she whispered. Gaara nodded, assuming Deidara would accidently step on her foot before they were even married.

"Can I go back to sleep?" asked Kankuro.

" Yes you self centered, arrogant useless human being, before I kill you." said Gaara. Temari chuckled, and Deidara laughed.

" You're not too bad Gaara...yeah" said Deidara, obviously in a better mood as well.

" Uh...you can have my sister's hand, but I still hate your friend, Sasori." said Gaara.

"He's dead." Deidara sighed. Gaara looked like he was ready to explode in rejoice." Anyway...thanks Gaara...I guess, but the desision is Temari's." said Deidara. He took the ring off his finger and said, " Temari, will you marry me??"

" Um...sure. " she said, not long before she was hugged...hard.

Four years later...

" Deidara, Deita is doing very well in her art. Those hands are like magic!" Temari said. As Temari said this, young 3 year old Deita showed her little hands to her father. They had little mouths too. He grinned, knowing that one day, she would be a master with clay, like himself. Sitting next to Deita was two year old Sora. He was talented with puppets, like his uncle, who gave him hand-me-downs. All was good in his life.

Ok...did not steal sora from kingdom hearts...Sasori and Gaara's names together kinda make Sora...plus...I like that name...XD Sorry about Garra's anger management "issues" being resolved around 15 minutes, but I wasn't gonna have him kill Deidara...if I did, I think I would have too much hate mail to handle.


End file.
